


The choice we make on our own

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Tattoos, soulmates & new meetings [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don't choose your soulmates. Also I believe that you can overcome everything with them.”<br/>There it is again, the positivity and Kunimi asks himself how he manages that, this faith in something so complicated – but maybe this is the reason why he is still around, drawn towards the person who doesn't think twice about accusing him even though Kunimi thinks that he deserves it. //</p>
<p>Kunimi has a hard time understanding why Kindaichi is so fascinated by finding his soulmate, but now he can't ignore their influence any longer, not when he eventually found his own.</p>
<p>[Part nine of a Soulmate AU Series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The choice we make on our own

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it's time for a bit angst again, so here we go! Casual reminder that in this AU, Karasuno lost against Shiratorizawa. Not because they didn't deserve it, I just wanted more angst.

_There had been no doubt that Iwaizumi was amazing. He was an ace, best friend of the setter people admired and looked after them like an older brother would. So Kunimi wasn't surprised that Kindaichi as well as Kageyama were a tiny bit disappointed when they saw the koi on his wrist for the first time in middle school._

“ _Just imagine having someone great as him as your soulmate”, Kindaichi said during lunch, sitting together with him and Kageyama._

_The three of them hadn't really known each other before, but Kindaichi had reached out for them and while he was just glad to have someone around, Kageyama didn't seem to care who he spend his time with._

“ _The person which matches him is really lucky”, he continued, grinning when Kageyama nodded with a gleam in his eyes, not realising that Kunimi's hum was just to please him._

_To Kunimi, it was naïve first year talk. You couldn't choose your soulmate and whoever it might be wouldn't – couldn't – be the perfect person. Everyone had flaws and there was no law which stated that your soulmate even had to like you._

“ _You're acting like you have to date your soulmate. It's stupid”, he explained himself after Kageyama worked up the courage to address his lack of interest, and while it was certainly no answer, he also made it clear that he wouldn't talk with them about this again._

.

.

.

With a sigh, Kunimi sits up in bed. Since they had beaten Karasuno for the first time, he decided to move forward, not linger on their past any more and so he wonders why this memory suddenly surfaced. It's probably because of the message. He had been surprised to see a text from Kageyama appearing on his screen, especially after Karasuno had beaten Seijou. He asks himself if this is some kind of pity, asking to try being friends again; losing to Shiratorizawa must have been a wake up call for Karasuno.

It isn't.

(Kunimi wonders if he feels relief or disappointment and what he would have done in case it really had been an apology.)

Instead of some sort of peace-offering, it's a question, whether he knows when Iwaizumi's last class ends; Kunimi doesn't but it's not hard finding out about this. He can't be bothered with the question why Kageyama asked him and not just waited in front of the gates like people normally do in these cases. Yet he still gets an answer the next day, when the other one explains trough text that their manager is his soulmate and he just wanted to tell Iwaizumi.

It's an information he considers to share with Kindaichi, but in the end he doesn't. There is no particular reason why he keeps it to himself, at least in his opinion, while a voice at the back of his mind remarks that he simply wants to avoid the reveal of something neither could have prevented (there is a much quieter but more persistent voice whispering that he is just scared that they start to talk about soulmates again and he has to bear the dreamy look on the other one's face which isn't directed at him).

It's not until they are in their second year that he even remembers it.

“Did you hear about it? Iwaizumi-san's soulmate is Karasuno's former manager. I'm surprised.”

They are sitting together with Yahaba, Watari and Kyoutani when it comes up. Kindaichi did always have a good relationship with Yahaba who became their captain and on some days, they would be sitting together like this. Nowadays, even Kyoutani joins them from time to time. Kunimi doesn't know what to think of that yet.

“I know”, Kunimi tells them nonchalantly, more interested in his lunch than gossiping which always had been Kindaichi's and Yahaba's strong point.

“Since when?”

Even Kyoutani seems curious, though he tries to act indifferent, something even Yahaba seems to pick up and might have teased him for if it hadn't been his own curiosity which wanted to be satisfied.

“I don't know. Don't really care about it.”

Being friend which Kindaichi for a while now, Kunimi knows that there is something else he wants to say, but he refrains from talking more about this topic and waits until they are alone; the others already talk about a show they watched on he weekend, Kunimi's disinterest sign enough to end any soulmate talk.

“How can you not care? I mean weren't we wondering about this in middle school?”, Kindaichi wants to know, lingering back with his friend while the others already went ahead.

“You and Kageyama were”, Kunimi states, unimpressed.

“I don't get it, Iwaizumi-san is –”

“You are so smitten it's unbelievable”, Kunimi says and turns away; he is in no mood to explain himself nor even talk about it (staying awake in class is easy when it about avoiding the imagine of a sad expression as soon as he closes his eyes).

 

* * *

  
They tend to resolve things on their own pretty quickly. Kindaichi is rarely mad at someone for a long period of time, instead he is more worried about upsetting people and feels easily guilty. Kunimi on the other hand might get along with his classmates, but Kindaichi is one of the few people he really likes so he doesn't hold grudges; it's too exhausting anyway. But this time, neither makes the first move and so he shouldn't be surprised when Watari approaches him after practise.

“Did you two fight?”

Normally, it's Yahaba who looks after them since the third years graduated but he doesn't seem like he is in a good mood. Neither does Kyoutani but this is nothing new.

“No.”

“I see, so you don't want to talk about it. Is there anything else you might want to share then?”

Sometimes Kunimi forgets how perceptive Watari can be. He was a regular earlier than they had been and so he had to bear the former third years for an amount of time which brings the worst trait in the most innocent person to light, especially when it comes to humour; if he didn't know it better, Yahaba seemed the perfect example (unfortunately he did know it better and his scary side had nothing to do with Oikawa's influence).

Realising that Watari waits for an answer, Kunimi sighs, trying to cover up his hesitation which showed his nervousness with annoyance, before he looks at the libero.

“Did you find your soulmate already?”

This seems to surprise the other one who shakes his head but smiles in return, a simple encouragement and means to ease Kunimi's mind when he wants to know whether the younger one did.

“It would make things easier”, Kunimi admits, shrugging, as if he doesn't care about finding his soulmate; he doesn't and yet he wonders if he could get the appeal behind it and understand Kindaichi better.

“Maybe, maybe not. But don't worry, you can talk to us any time. Yahaba as well when he stops acting like a baby”, he laughs and even Kunimi has to smile a bit even though he doesn't like thinking about that either.

“So, about your soulmate. Do you want me to investigate? But you'd have to tell me about your mark.”

Despite of his attempt to be tactful, Kunimi can see the twinkle in his eyes, the curiosity. He can't blame Watari, after all the dragonfly tattoo on his neck is something the team has seen on more than one occasion, their libero not ashamed to show it. Kunimi's tattoo is not really hidden, but he is either earlier finished changing than the other's or takes his time. His mark is just a part of him he can't change like his eye colour or the length of his fingers. In the end, he comes to the conclusion that there is nothing to worry about in case Watari finds his soulmate; it's not like he can be disappointed in the first place because there is no Iwaizumi for him – he admires Oikawa in his own way but that's it.

And so he nods

“Okay, leave it to me”, Watari promises with a wide grin, tapping his fist against his chest.

(For a second Kunimi regrets his decision.)

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you hating this concept of soulmates so much?”, Kindaichi wants to know.

It's been two weeks by now and Kunimi had already given up on solving this. He thought about just joining Kindaichi again and waiting until this awkwardness would disappear. Not a good way to deal with their disagreement but he really hated conflicts.

“You're going to find your soulmate. Fall in love with them. Leave me.”

Kunimi doesn't want to sound bitter. He still does.

“I never meant to –”, Kindaichi tries to reason with him, but Kunimi doesn't listen and cuts him off.

“I don't blame you. You grow up that way. Thinking that they are your one true love. But I didn't.”

“I'm sorry, I just –”

Family is a sore spot for both of them, so Kindaichi shuffles with his feet, unable to look his friend in the eyes – it makes Kunimi feel guilty even though he won't change his mind, won't take back his words.

“I know. Just.... don't forget me?”

“I would never do something like that!”, he exclaims, indignant that his friend would even think about something like this and it makes Kunimi happier than he likes to admit.

“Does this mean... we're good?”

Kunimi rolls his eyes, a small smile on his lips.

“As if you have to ask.”

* * *

 

(“I remembered something”, Kunimi says when their sitting together during lunch again, just the two of them.

“What?”

“The three of us had all reptiles as a tattoo. That's how we started talking to each other.”

“Right. I thought it was destiny to became friends and it worked, I guess.”

“No. You were the one who brought us together, not some destiny.”

Kindaichi smiles.)

* * *

 

It's not an important match per se, just a practise match they arranged, but it's important for Yahaba who works on spreading their connection with other teams – they might not be able to invite college teams on a regular basis, but the needed challenges. And so Watari doesn't feel like it's the right moment, though at the same time it's something he can't keep to himself any longer; he believes that Kunimi has the right to hear about this as soon as possible.

“I think you deserve to know it, I have enough faith in your skills that your play won't be affected by it”, Watari says when he catches Kunimi alone before they step in the gym, and yet he still hesitates to tell him, waits until the other one silently urges him to go ahead.

“I found my soulmate. He knows a former Karasuno and Shiratori member who are dating. And one of them has a soulmate who is probably dating yours.”

Kunimi doesn't want to know how Watari figured all of this out in half a year – how did he manage to get all these connections? – but he doesn't doubt him and hopes it's the Shiratorizawa side; that thought alone causes him to wonder how bad it actually is. Watari tells him the name, but it doesn't ring a bell. Maybe this is a good sign. He thought his heart would be beating and he'd be giddy. But he is calm, at ease almost, surprisingly.

Kunimi takes a deep breath.

He can't allow himself to fall apart like this, he is the vice after all and even though he never would have said this about himself before, Seijou needs him because the team needs every player.

“Kunimi! Watari! We need to warm up. Hurry!”

“We're coming.”

(Watari seems caught off-guard by his passive reaction, but when Kunimi thanks him, he realises that he means it.)

*

They lose one or two sets, but altogether they win the practise matches and this is all that counts. Neither of his teammates looked like they realised his agitation, but Kunimi still waits until the lights of the bus are out and most of them fall asleep. Taking a deep breath, he curls his finger and hopes that his hands stop shaking, burying his face in his arms.

He had a soulmate.

He knew where and who he was.

So why was he so scared?

_Things will change_ , the little voice said again, _and maybe you will fall in love with that person even though you already love_ – Kunimi squeezes his eyes shut in order to cut the voice off. He can't think about this yet.

Maybe he should tell Kindaichi, just to get rid of these feelings, but instead he opens the chat he had with Kageyama when he had asked for Iwaizumi's schedule and types without thinking.

  


_**Sender: Kunimi Akira.** _

_**Subject: -** _

_**10/XX 19:43** _

_i found my soulmate_

 

It doesn't take long for a reply, but Kunimi is too confused to be surprised by this or the reply itself.

 

_**Sender: Kageyama** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 19:44** _

_Do you want to talk about it?_

  


He stares at the message a few second before he responses.

  


_**Sender: Kunimi Akira** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 19:44** _

_yes please_

  


It's the first time that they talk about their families. Kageyama's parents had never been home when they studied at his place and because of that they often made use of it. He wonders if he felt even lonelier there after middle school.

In return, Kunimi tells him about his parents, that both don't have a soulmate and how he was raised to believe that they are not important. Only when he meet Kindaichi and told his mother how eager he was did she tell him that she had been dating her soulmate even though there was no romantic connection, that she thought it would be expected of her.

“We're not in contact any more and sometimes I regret it. But at the same time I feel free”, she had said with a smile, but Kunimi had been too young to see how sad it actually was.

(Only now does he realise that they pushed their disappointment about a soulmate onto him.)

  


_**Sender: Kageyama** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:05** _

_Does Kindaichi know?_

  


_**Sender: Kunimi Akira** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:06** _

_no he doesn't have to_

 

_**Sender: Kageyama** _

_**Subject: -** _

_**10/XX 20:08** _

_You should talk to him. My soulmate and I... don't really get along either, but we help each other out._

 

_**Sender: Kunimi Akira** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:08** _

_who?_

  


Any other day he wouldn't have asked, but they are rather open at the moment, or at least while they are texting (Kunimi doesn't believe that they would have been able to talk about this, not even on the phone; text messages were safe).

  


_**Sender: Kageyama** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:10** _

_Tsukishima, the blond middle blocker with the glasses._

  


_**Sender: Kunimi Akira** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:11** _

_the one youre always bickering with?_

  


_**Sender: Kageyama** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:12** _

_He is... okay._

  


_**Sender: Kunimi Akira.** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:13** _

_to think that you would ever admit this._

  


There is no response, and Kunimi waits another moment before he types his next reply.

 

_**Sender: Kunimi A.** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**10/XX 20:16** _

_i will give it a try_

 

* * *

 

This is a huge mistake, Kunimi knows that. But now he is standing in front of Shiratorizawa's school gates and there is no turning back; if he goes now, he won't try another time and he is sure that graduation will pull them apart.

“You're one of Seijou's players, aren't you? Are you here to spy on us?”

Unimpressed, Kunimi turns around to see one of Shiratorizawa's players, the one with a bowl cut, sweaty and from the looks of it just returning from a run; as if it wasn't worse enough, his luck gave him the most troublesome of the bunch. Wondering whether it's worth the effort to make up any excuse or following the more logical solution – ignoring him – Kunimi doesn't realise the second person until they speak up, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

“Tsutomu, not so loud. And you are?”

From the way the other one suddenly went rigid and shut up, he assumed that the newcomer was a third year – he looked not really interested, as if he came because he couldn't ignore his teammate's absence because he would be the one to get in trouble for a missing player.

“Looking for someone.”

The other one just raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue and considering that Kunimi hasn't looked up the name in a magazine, having someone from the team to lead the way doesn't sound too bad.

“Kawanishi Taichi.”

“What a surprise, that's me”, the supposedly third year replies completely sober before he asks Kunimi what he wants from him; the younger one is thankful for his straightforwardness which helps him to keep a calm head.

Throwing a silent glance at Goshiki, Kunimi hopes that he gets the hint and leaves them without him voicing the question, but it's not until Taichi tells him to go ahead that he understands; Goshiki looks sceptical though he heads for the gym without another word.

“Back right shoulder. Do you have a gecko tattoo?”, Kunimi wants to know as soon as they are alone, straight to the point; it seems like the best option, even though he still doesn't know whether the other one was really Taichi or pretending to be and as much as he trusted Watari, there could still be a mix up.

“Yeah? I assume you have the same then?”, Kawanishi muses, doesn't even wait for an answer before he continues with “well, practise ends in half an hour. Care to wait until then? I would invite you inside, but –”

“It's fine, I don't mind waiting here.”

It's what he said but if Kunimi is honest with himself, staying behind is one of the worst decisions he could have made. He can't tell what kind of person the other one is, only thinks that he remembers him from matches in which he and that guess monster blocked his spikes. This leads him to the fact that he is from a school which isn't on good terms with Seijou and he wonders what Oikawa or any other of the former third years would think about it – he doesn't feel guilty and doubts that they would be angry with him, after all he didn't choose his soulmate.

It's a relief when the time is up and the other one emerges, wearing his school uniform this time, though it's not just Taichi who makes his way towards him. Kunimi should have expected that they won't be alone, and yet he isn't really happy to see that it's Shiratorizawa's new captain who joins them. Shirabu is eyeing him suspiciously, but he doesn't say anything and for the moment, this is more than he could ask for.

“We need to study, so on the way you can tell whatever you want to.”

“I wasn't planning on saying anything.”

“Then why are you here?”, Kawanishi wants to know, not an accusation or any annoyance in his voice, not even raising an eyebrow like Shirabu does.

Kunimi simply shrugs, his “I don't know” more explanation than any other answer containing his jumbled thoughts could have been. Kawanishi hums, looks thoughtful, before he asks for his phone and types in his number.

“That's a start, I guess.”

It's the first time that Kunimi sees something akin to amusement on the other one's face, but the surprise about that soon fades and is replaced by irritation when he pats his head and leaves together with Shirabu, bidding him farewell.

 

* * *

 

The first thing Kunimi realises about his soulmate is his laid back attitude. He might be one year older but sometimes he acts childish, especially when he sends him texts about some nonsense again – somehow he has the feeling that Matsukawa-san or Hanamaki-san would appreciate these jokes more than he could.

“Did you get a girlfriend?”

And it's only when Kindaichi points out how distracted he is that Kunimi is aware of it, how he got swept into his pace.

“No”, Kunimi replies, gaze lifting to look at the other one.

“Oh, I see...”

Kindaichi doesn't try to hide his relief or maybe he isn't aware of it – it makes Kunimi wonder about any possibilities. It's tempting and probably won't hurt to try. That way he can pretend to have done something about his feeling; Kindaichi just looks confused though when he says that he doesn't really want one.

“That's fine, I guess?”

With a sigh, Kunimi looks back at his phone, suppressing a snort when he sees the vine Kawanishi linked him to.

 

* * *

 

 

Kindaichi doesn't really have secrets, maybe a handful, but even these were none when it came to Kunimi who seemed to know all of them. All but one, or so he assumes. The person who is aware of that though is Yahaba and so he approaches him, despite of the knowledge that their captain isn't in a good mood; after all they were friends, so he hoped for the best.

Watari and Kyoutani are with him, but while he would have hesitated because of that normally, he doesn't let this stop him now – maybe they knew something he hasn't figured out.

“Kunimi? Well, he did seem strange recently”, Yahaba says thoughtfully after Kindaichi asked him whether he knew something about the other one, if it was related to an upcoming match they planned or something else Kindaichi hadn't been aware of.

“Maybe he met his soulmate? People get weird when they do”, Kyoutani says, ignoring Watari's muttered 'you're one to talk' and how the tip of Yahaba's ears redden in response.

“No, I don't think so. He would have told me. Also... Kunimi doesn't care about soulmates."

“Why do you think that?”, Watari wants to know, curious but also amused, as if he knew more than they did.

Kindaichi just shrugs, looking on the ground. He doesn't know where to start. With the way Kunimi looks whenever someone talks about soulmates, as if it was the most boring thing or how he didn't care about Iwaizumi's soulmate, blocking every discussion related to that.

Sighing, Yahaba tells him to cheer up and suggest to visit the small café a few streets down which offers sweets and cakes in order to take his mind off; even though it was supposed to be just the two of them, Kyoutani and Watari tag along.

That this doesn't work and only makes things worse is something neither could have anticipated.

“Is that... Shiratorizawa's middle blocker? With Kunimi?”, Kindaichi blurts out when he sees his friend sitting outside the café, can't hide his surprise and because of that, the two spot the group immediately.

“What are you doing here?”, Kunimi wants to know, though the reply is interrupted by Kawanishi's sigh.

“Kenjirou, you too?”

“I couldn't let Tsutomu on his own”, is all he says, not bothered by the fact that he was caught standing in front of a bookshop and looking trough magazines as a poor distraction while the younger one stares at Kyoutani who glares back, only stopping when Yahaba gently rams an elbow in his side.

“Soulmates, completely platonic, thank you very much”, Kawanishi says to shorten the upcoming discussion and questions, doesn't feel like dealing with any of that when this was just supposed to be a meet up to sort a few things out; Yahaba is probably the only one who is able to tell how embarrassed Kunimi is, so he sighs.

“Fine, I guess we interrupted your not-date. Then _we_ ”, Yahaba says, looking at Shiratorizawa's members as well “are going to eat elsewhere.”

“Sure, okay, invite the enemy, no big deal”, Watari says, but he is laughing; Kindaichi hesitates but when he looks at Kunimi who won't meet his eyes, he follows Yahaba; Shirabu only follows them because his teammate doesn't spare him another glance, pulling a protesting Goshiki along.

“Well, at least they care”, is all Kawanishi remarks to that, picking up his sentence where he trailed off when they had been interrupted; Kunimi listens while he sends a short text to Kindaichi.

  


_**Sender: Kunimi A.** _

_**Subject: -** _

_**27/XX 17:30** _

_if you want to you can come over tomorrow and we'll talk?_

 

* * *

 

Kunimi had thought about his choice of words, but now that he and Kindaichi are sitting on the floor of his room, he can't find the right ones to start this conversation. He doesn't have to.

“I thought we were friends.”

There is no accusation Kunimi had expected, no disappointment, only sadness; he hates this expression the most and feels guilty for being the one who caused this.

“We are.”

“Then why didn't you tell me?”, Kindaichi wants to know, sounding as if he was close to tears; he is always so emotional, showing his anger as openly as his happiness, though this is a point Kunimi likes about him.

“I thought you'd feel bad... Because you seem so fascinated by the whole soulmate thing and you haven't found yours yet.”

“We are friends and I'm happy for you.”

“Even if it's someone from Shiratorizawa?”

“You don't choose your soulmates. Also I believe that you can overcome everything with them.”

There it is again, the positivity and Kunimi asks himself how he manages that, this faith in something so complicated – but maybe this is the reason why he is still around, drawn towards the person who doesn't think twice about accusing him even though Kunimi thinks that he deserves it.

“I thought it would clear things up if I meet him.”

“And? Did it?”

“Yeah.”

Kunimi finally understood it, the platonic bond between soulmates, different from the romantic kind he was told about. But he is still scared that Kindaichi meets his fated person and will leave him. Not, that is not right. He knows that the other one will stay by his sides, as a friend. But that's not what he wants.

“Then why don't you tell him what you want?”, Kawanishi had asked him, as if it was the most obvious thing, though despite of that there was no irritation, like he knew words were just words and the circumstances not always as easy as they could be.

“Kunimi?”

But in the end the older one might have been right – the last push in the right direction he needed – and so he takes a deep breath.

“Kageyama found his soulmate as well. He isn't dating his either”, Kunimi blurts out, almost regretting the phrasing when he sees the confusion on the other one's face which is overshadowing the hint of frustration, being the only one of them who still hadn't found his.

“I want to date you”, he goes on, more calculated this time “but what happens when you find your person and fall in love? You always loved this idea of a romantic soulmate.”

It's something Kunimi can't take away from his friend, this suspense and excitement of a romantic match, neither can he dare to replace it. Maybe there is nothing to replace though, he realises when he sees how beet-red the other one turns. It's not the first time Kindaichi is blushing that way but Kunimi registers only now that this is because of him.

“I don't think I will lo– I mean if fate determinates a soulmate, why would it give me you?”

A moment passes in which both of them process Kindaichi's words and this time, even Kunimi can't help blushing, the 'lame' he utters just a way to hide how happy this made him.

“This sounded probably weird, I mean, I and we just ”, Kindaichi stammers, face burying in his hands and an embarrassed yelp leaving his lips; the word 'cute' runs trough his head and Kunimi can't help starring at him, especially when it finally sinks in what this means.

“Will you go out with me?”

This question seems long overdue. And even though he had enough time to practise it, Kunimi is a nervous wreck in this moment, hands sweaty and waiting for a hopefully positive reply.

“Ah, you're always so cool about that.”

“Is that a yes?”

Finally, Kindaichi moves his hands away and looks at him, still blushing but a smile forming on his lips.

“Of course.”

The smile turns into a full-blown grin as soon as he sees the relief on Kunimi's face and his eyes are shining, speaking volumes. But when Kindaichi understands what he said, thoughts already leading to the possibility of an actual date as well as how it could end – a chaste kiss on the lips – he covers his face with his hands again, groaning. It's still kind of adorable, so Kunimi only sighs when he leans forward and gently removes his hands to take them in his own. They are as sweaty as his own palms which gives him some comfort, the reassurance that the whole business affects Kindaichi as much as it affects himself, means as much as well. He is probably more nervous, not being able to look Kunimi in the eyes.

“Yuutarou.”

The uttering of his first name causes his eyes to widen, but at least he finally looks him in the eyes and Kunimi can't help the laughter escaping him, especially when Kindaichi stumbles over the letters of Kunimi's first name; still, it has the desired effect and Kunimi blushes as hard as the other one does.

To cover it up, Kunimi lets go of his hands and leans forward, face hiding against Kindaichi's chest – it catches him off guard and so Kindaichi is flailing his arms until he hesitantly puts his hands on Kunimi's hips before he decides on carefully wrapping them around him. It's a comfortably position despite of the hard floor, however instead of enjoying it, Kindaichi has a hard time concentrating. He is looking away, almost like he had someone in his arms whose chastity would be tainted as soon as eyes were laid upon such beauty. As if he read his thoughts, Kunimi is trembling and only when Kindaichi looks at him does he realises that it's because he tries to suppress his laughter.

“You're so tense”, Kunimi snorts, pulling away; he really wants to kiss Kindaichi in this moment, but fears that this would give him the rest.

“Sorry, I'm just...” _overwhelmed_ , he thinks, _after all I never would have though that you actually return my feelings, because our view on soulmates always lead to silent arguments between us._ He voices none of these thoughts. Instead, he clears his throat and with more courage than Kunimi would have admitted, he says loud and clear:

“I love you.”

Kunimi blinks, the sudden confession unexpected and so he resumes their last position to save both of them from the embarrassment they are feeling in this situation; his own confession is muffled by Kindaichi's shirt, but answer enough.

“Did you say something?”

Which doesn't mean that Kindaichi can't pretend to have missed it, a bit of his mean streak he might have to thank his upperclassmen for coming to light; even though he can't say that he hates this, Kunimi won't let him have the last word in that.

“I said”, Kunimi grumbles, slightly moving away, “you can stay the night. My parents aren't home.”

“Oh. Uhm, yeah, sure. I'm... just going... uhm, to call my mum.”

Kindaichi almost trips over his own feet when he leaves the room to use the household's phone, knowing the way by heart considering all the times he had been here. Kunimi exhales a deep breath, tipping forward so that his forehead his resting against his floor. He is probably looking ridiculous in this position, though even more so with this stupid smile on his lips which just doesn't want to leave because the person he loves returns his feeling and he doesn't mind his soulmate and he could just kiss his best-friend-turned-boyfriend. He doesn't.

(Somehow Kunimi doubts that Kindaichi would survive the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.)

Since Kindaichi could come back any minute, Kunimi stands up and sits down on his bed's edge, looking up at the ceiling. Despite of the things happening over the last month – as if someone planned for these things to occur – he can't believe in the so-called fate. It had been Watari who helped to find his soulmate. He himself made the decision to talk to Taichi. And Kindaichi was the one who decided on not just listening to him but also coming over in the first place; he could have ignored his text after all. But maybe, Kunimi thinks, it won't hurt to be a bit more open.

This way, even the day on which Kindaichi will meet his soulmate, sounds less scary.

 

* * *

 

(That night, when Kunimi is curled up against a sleeping Kindaichi in his bed, he sends Kageyama a simple text with two words:

 

_**Sender: Kunimi Akira.** _

_**Subject: Re: -** _

_**28/XX 22:12** _

 

sorry

 

thanks )

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope I dropped enough hints for the next ship. Also the vine Taichi send Kunimi was the “When your bro who is always high gets possessed, but the demon isn't powerful enough to phase him” one. This isn't relevant for the story, I just wanted to mention it.
> 
> black koi – Good luck, fortune, determination, overcoming a painful change, courage, high expectations  
> dragonfly – Meditation and the Subconscious, Freedom and Frivolity, Elegance and Grace, Harmony, Prosperity, Luck  
> Gecko – Flexibility, Adaptability, Perception, Cunning, Speed and agility, Death and Resurrection


End file.
